


Close Your Eyes(And I'll Kiss You)

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble from a prompt on tumblr asking for Scallisaac making out in public. I chose library!makeouts cus those are the best kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes(And I'll Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> self betad, title from All My Loving by The Beatles

Scott was bored. But he couldn’t be bored, he shouldn’t be bored, boredom led to failed chemistry tests and he’d already had too many of those this semester, he had to focus. He passed a hand over his face and tried to focus on Allison and Isaac, sitting across from him at the secluded library table they had found. Allison was trying to explain something about electrons and Scott wondered to himself when he would ever have to know anything about electrons in his future life, but tried to concentrate on what she was saying none the less. Isaac seemed to be having more success, or at least Scott thought he was. The other werewolf was staring at their girlfriend intensely, but when he saw Isaac’s hand disappear below the table he suspected his interest might be less than academic.

He was right.

A second later, Allison jumped in her seat, letting out a small squeal of surprise at what Scott knew must be a hand creeping up her thigh. Her eyes have been fixed on her chemistry book, but they shot up now, giving Isaac what she clearly hoped was a stern look. Isaac however simply flashed her his puppy eyes, all innocence and said,

“Keep going, I think I was really starting to get it.”

Allison looked both of them suspiciously and Scott had to fight not to smile when he caught Isaac’s, but she turned back to her book and tried to pick up the thread of her thought.

Isaac had other ideas. He leant towards her and began kissing her neck, starting at the soft spot under her ear, moving steadily downward till Scott saw his tongue taste the skin near her collarbone. He shifted in his seat, the scene before him sending heat straight through him.

Allison bit her lip, valiantly trying to read on for a few more words, then finally giving up, letting her smile break through, turning towards Isaac. He took full advantage of the opportunity, pressing his lips to hers. Scott was content to watch as they pressed closer, lips sliding against each other. When he caught a glimpse of Allison’s tongue as it flicked into Isaac’s willing mouth, he looked around to make sure the library was sufficiently empty and then threw caution to the wind. He swept aside the books and papers that lay between them, and leant over the table.

All three of them kissed, a slick warm puzzle of sliding lips and tongues, of warm breath and quiet whimpers and bumped noses. Scott felt hands running through his hair and another gripping the back of his neck.

And then, from behind them, they heard a resounding _thunk_.

“Ow!”

Scott disentangled himself, reluctantly, and turned around to see Stiles gaping at them from behind a bookshelf, peering through a gap in the books.

“Jeez,can’t a guy look for a book without getting an eyeful?!?”

“Sorry, Stiles.” Scott said, although he was pretty sure you couldn’t really be sorry when you were smiling and blushing the way the three of them were.

“Yeah, ‘Sorry, Stiles’ say sorry to my cracked skull. Or better yet get a room!” Stiles said, but there was more bemusement than venom in his voice.

He grabbed the book he had been seeking and turned on his heel to head out, but not before they heard him grumble about, “horny werewolves and their hunter girlfriends.” None of them bothered to contradict this assesment of them.


End file.
